Amor sobre rodas
by lunamc
Summary: Sakura pertence ao grupo dos dreads e Shaoran ao dos betinhos. Dois grupos rivais. Depresa alguma coisa os une.
1. Encontro na pista

Oi, malta, esta é a minha primeira fic. Espero que gostem

O Masaro, o Sano, a Yoko, a Kaoro e o Yumiji são personagens que eu inventei.

Beijocas e fiquem bem.

Sakura estava bem por fora, mas por dentro...Que pena não existirem remédios para a ansiedade! Estava tão nervosa. Aquela corrida era a mais importante. Se ganhasse, venceria o campeonato.

Sentou-se na mota, pôs o capacete e lá arrancou. No entanto havia lá um piloto que não a largava. Pôs prego a fundo e, por segundo de diferença do outro, lá cortou a meta.

O rapaz tirou o capacete e olhou para ela com cara de poucos amigos. Mas era lindo! Sakura não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele fofo de cabelo castanho e rebelde e olhos cor de âmbar.

- Boa, Saki! És a maior, campeã! - Gritavam os amigos que ali estavam para a apoiar.

Shaoran, o tal rapaz, foi ter com os amigos que não tardaram em dar-lhe na cabeça.

- Dá para acreditar! – Exclamou Masaru, um dos amigos de Shaoran. – Tu eras o melhor, Shaoran! O primeiro! E agora aquele tipo venceu-te!

- Pelo menos fiquei em segundo. Quem será ele?

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sakura sentiu um certo gozo. Pensavam que ela era um rapaz. Ainda havia aquele preconceito de que as raparigas não foram feitas para o motocross. Aquele Shaoran iria ter uma surpresa.

E teve mesmo! Quando Sakura tirou o capacete, Shaoran ficou boquiaberto. Uma miúda! Tinha sido vencido por uma miúda! Maior humilhação não podia haver.

E era uma miúda muito bonita, de cabelos cor de mel ondulados e olhos verdes. Sakura sorriu-lhe como se dissesse " Toma lá, que sou mulher! ".

A expressão de raiva e de espanto de Shaoran, transformou-se de repente num sorriso.

- Parabéns, Saki! Temos de festejar! – Disse Tomoyo, prima em segundo grau de Sakura e a sua melhor amiga.

- Espera aqui um bocadinho, Tomoyo. Eu já venho.

Sakura aproximou-se timidamente do rapaz. Quanto mais avançava, mais depressa o coração batia.

- Hã...Olá.

Shaoran respondeu um pouco confuso.

- Olá...Tudo bem.

- Tudo. Tu correste bem. – Custou, mas finalmente disse-lhe umas palavrinhas.

- Tu é que venceste. Parabéns. Para a próxima dou-te a desforra. - Disse Shaoran com um sorriso tímido e meigo.

- O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? – Resmungou Masaru. – Vieste-te armar por teres ganho?

- Não. Não é nada disso. – Garantiu Sakura toda atrapalhada.

- Uma rapariga que faz motocross. Que indecente! – Comentou uma loura que andava sempre ao lado de Shaoran. Via-se logo que era uma betinha.

- Vai mas é para o pé da tua malta e não nos chateies.

- Masaru, tens de falar assim com ela!

Sakura não disse mais nada e virou costas. Quem é que eles pensavam que eram? Como é que um rapaz tão simpático como o Shaoran andava com aqueles dois? Ou Shaoran não sabia escolher os amigos ou então era igual a eles.

- Algum problema com aqueles betinhos, Sakura. – Perguntou Takeshi, furioso por eles terem tratado Sakura daquela maneira.

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Espero que sim. Não te metas com aquela gente. – Aconselhou.

- É verdade! São uns parvinhos. – Esse comentário só podia vir de Chiharu.

- Mas aquele Shaoran parece ser boa pessoa.

- Ó Sakura, que disparate! Aquilo é tudo farinha do mesmo saco!

Sakura foi então com os amigos para a sua casa. Antes, virou-se para ver Shaoran. Os dois trocaram olhares.


	2. Dreads vs Betos

Bem, cá estou eu de novo. Gostaram do primeiro capitulo? Então vão gostar deste...Espero :)

- À Sakura!

- Grande vitória, hein?

Enquanto que os amigos festejavam a vitória de Sakura, esta não não conseguia deixar de pensar em Shaoran. Não conseguia deixar de se lembrar daquele olhar, do calor que sentiu quando ele lhe deu a mão e lhe cumprimentou. E aqueles amigos dele...

- Em que estás a pensar, amiga? - Inquiriu Tomoyo.

Sakura corou. - Em nada.

- De certeza?

- Absuluta.

Então apareceu Touya, o irmão mais velho. Como era precisamente o mais velho não perdia oportunidade de chatear a Sakura e chamar-lhe monstro. Mas no fundo tinha bom coração e gostavam muito um do outro.

- Mutio bem, monstro. Estou impressionado.

- Quantas vezes é que já te disse para não me chamares " monstro " ? - Reclamou Sakura.

- Sei lá, Já perdi a conta. - Touya esboçou um sorriso sincero. - Estou orgulhoso de ti, maninha.

Sakura abraçou o irmão.

- Bem, obrigado por me terem me terem apoiado. se não fossem vocês...

- Qual quê? Somos teus amigos, Saki. - Disse Takeshi. - Sempre que precisares cá estamos.

- Podes crer. - Concordou Chiharu.

Sakura sabia que podia contar com eles, o que a fazia sentir-se bem.

- Vou para o meu quarto. Tchau, malta!

- Tchau Sakura!

- Vai, filha. Tiveste um dia em cheio e precisas de descansar. - Adorava o pai, Fujitaka. Mesmo depois de varios obstáculos, a relutância da familia da Nadeshico, a sua falecida mulher, a morte dela, o pai de Sakura nunca cruzou os braços e nunca se deixou abater.

Assim, Sakura deu um beijo ao pai, desejou-lhe Boa Noite e foi para o quarto. Vestiu o pijama. Tentou durmir, em vão. Shaoran não lhe saia da cabeça. O que estaria ele a fazer?

Shaoran entrou em casa. Wei, o mordomo recebeu-o.

- Benvindo a casa, menino Shaoran. Então, como foi a corrida?

- Fiquei em segundo.

- Não me parece triste.

Notava-se? Por que é que estava tão feliz? Seria por estar a pensar naquela rapariga?

- E porque havia de estar?

- Bem...enfim. A menina Yoko está no seu quarto.

Bolas, a Yoko! Era só o que lhe faltava!

- Ok, eu vou lá ter com ela.

Shaoran rodou a maçaneta da porta e lá estava Yoko à sua espera.

- Então, amorzinho? Como estás?

- Bem, obrigado. O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Ora essa! Não posso visitar o meu namorado?

- Quano ele estiver cansado e não precisar que o chateiem, não. E não sou teu namorado!

- Vá lá, amorzinho. Não fiques assim. - Disse Yoko, toda melosa, dando-lhe um beijo.- Não te vou incomodar mais, 'tá bem, Xiao Lang? Vemo-nos amanhã.- E saiu.

Shaoran deitou-se na cama. Aquela rapariga não lhe saia da cabeça.

Começou mais um dia em Tomoeda. A correr, Sakura foi para a escola. Já estava atrasada como sempre. Não pregara olho a noite passada. Atravessou o portão da escola. Ufa, o professor ainda não tinha chegado.

A vida prega-nos partidas. Shaoran estava lá na sala!

Ao vê-la, os olhos de Shaoran brilharam. - Tu? Não estava nada à espera de te ver aqui.

- Igualmente. - Sakura sorriu timidamente. - Sou a Sakura Kinomoto. Tu és o Shaoran, não és?

-Sou. Shaoran Li.

Yoko viu Shaoran a conversar com aquela motoqueira. Como é que ela se atrevia a falar com o SEU Xiao Lang? Aproximou-se dos dois.

- Oi, que fazes aqui?

- Obvio. Se vim para a escola é para estudar.

- E não podias escolher outra?

- Yoko, pára lá com isso! Ela não te fez nada! - Zangou-se Shaoran.

- Algum problema?

Tinha de vir Takeshi meter a colherada juntamente com o resto do grupo.

- Não tens nada a ver com isso. - Respondeu Yoko.

- Takeshi, não te metas por favor. - Suplicou Sakura.

- E é bom que não o faça.

Lá veio o Masaru. - Olha, puto, não venhas com ideias.

- Retira lá isso do puto!

- Se eu quiser.

- Yoko, Masaru, vamos mas é para a sala. Não nos vamos meter em confusões. - Disse Shaoran.

- Tens razão, Xiao Lang. Temos mais que fazer do que aturar esta gentinha sem nivel.

- Essa quê? Cuidado com a lingua, minha menina! - Retorquiu Chiharu.

Já ia haver molho! O professor Terada chegou mesmo a tempo.

- Então, o que é que se passa? Não quero confusões aqui na escola! Façam lá as pazes e vamos para a sala! Já!

Shaoran virou-se para Sakura e encolheu os ombros. Bem tentou. Sakura bem o compreendeu.

Os dois grupos entraram na sala trocando olhares de odio entre si.

As aul


	3. Confusões

Oi, cá vai o terceiro capítulo. Isto está a aquecer...:-)

As aulas acabaram. Sakura resolveu ir ao parque do pinguim para espairecer. Sentada no baloiço, pensou na confusão que houve de manhã. Se já era assim no principio do ano, estava-se mesmo a ver como seria quando tiver acabado.

Alguém apareceu atrás dela. Era Shaoran!

- Tudo bem? - Perguntou.

- Mais ou menos.

- Olha, descula aquilo do Masaru e da Yoko. Eles foram muito inconvenientes. Não queria que aquilo acontecesse, a sério.

- Não há problema.

- Esta treta dos grupos não passa disso mesmo: Uma treta. Por que será que não nos podemos dar bem, ter o estilo que se quiser, os amigos que se quiser, sem ser criticado?

- É verdade. - Sakura sorriu. - Sabes, tu és um betinho, mas um betinho fixe.

- Tu também não és nada má. Ainda podemos ser amigos.

- Eu acho...que já o somos.

Coraram de repente, pois reparam que estavam de mão dada. Olharam um para o outro, completamente envergonhados.

- Hã...Amanhã a gente vê-se?

- Claro, Shaoran. Até amanhã.

Shaoran dirigiu-se para casa.

-Ai, Shaoran, Shaoran, quem me dera que todos pensassem como tu. - Disse Sakura para si própria.

- Até que enfim. Sabes que horas são?

- Olá, pai. Já chegaste?

- Já, pois. E estou a gostar nada da tua conduta. Andas a fazer motocross outra vez, não é? - Chen Li, o pai de Shaoran, rispido e autoritário como sempre.

- Ando. E então? - Respondeu Shaoran.

- E então? Tu sabes que eu te proibi de o fazeres.

- Sei disso muito bem. O que se passa é eu já estou farto de não ter vida própria.

- Xiao Lang, o teu pai tem razão. E se te acontece alguma coisa, querido. - Era a madrasta, Niang, com o seu habitual cinismo.

- Era melhor que não te metesses onde não és chamada. - Retorquiu Futtie, uma das quatro irmãs de Shaoran.

- Futtie, deixa de ser insolente com a Niang!

- Ah, eu é que estou a ser insolente! Ela faz as asneiras e nós é que pagamos! - Futtie correu para o quarto e bateu com a porta.

- O que é que aconteçeu desta vez? - Inquriu Shaoran. Se Futtie estava naquele estado, é porque Niang não fizera coisa boa.

- Não aconteceu nada de especial. - Respondeu ela, fingindo-se doce. Deve-se ter passado alguma coisa com ela e não nos quer dizer.

Shaoran foi para o quarto. Que raiva! Já há muito tempo que não sabia o que era ter uma familia. Desde a morte da mãe, o pai mudara bastante. Mais severo. E para ajudar, Niang tornava a vida dele e das irmãs num inferno.

Como era fim de semana, Sakura foi com Tomoyo até ao bar da Kaoro. Muito animado e com boa onda, como de costume. Sano, que trabalhava lá com Kaoro, ajudava a animar o ambiente.

- Olá, minha túlipa. - Cumprimentou Sano uma holandesa. Começava ele com o engate. Aquele Sano não tinha emenda. - O que é que queres beber?

- Sei lá. Surpreende-me.

- Improviso. Gosto disso. O meu coração está nas tuas mãos. Au!

Kaoro tinha-lhe puxado a orelha.

- O teu coração pode estar nas mãos dela, mas a tua orelha está na minha mão! Deixa-te de parvoices e toca a trabalhar, " Sanosuke "!

- " Sano ", se faz favor! - Sano detestava o seu nome. Preferia que o tratassem pelo diminuitivo.

- Tanto faz. Estás à espera de quê?

Contrafeito, Sano foi para o balcão buscar um sumo da sua autoria.

- A Kaoro não perdoa. - Comentou Tomoyo.

- Podes crer. Quando ela quer, é impiedosa! - Resmungou sano.

- Quanto mais me bates, mais gosto de ti, não é? - Tomoyo piscou-lhe o olho.

- Que queres dizer com isso?

- Esquece. Olha, Sakura, aquele ali não é o Shaoran?

- Sim, é ele.

Pois era. Lá estava ele com aquela amiguinha dele, a Yoko.

- Xiao Lang, vamos embora. Isto aqui está mal frequentado. - Reclamou ela ao ver Sakura.

- Yoko, para com isso.

- Espera um pouco, amorzinho, pensando melhor... - Começou ela com um sorriso maquiavelico.

Quando Shaoran menos esperava, Yoko agarra nele e beija-o. Mesmo nos labios.

Sakura não quis ver mais nada e saiu dali para fora.


	4. Sentimentos repentinos

Oi! Capítulo 4 no ar!

Sakura saiu do bar com os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Desde que vira Shaoran pela primeira vez que sentia algo especial por ele: Amor. Sim, agora sabia por que é que tremia e corava cada vez que o encontrava. E afinal, aquela Yoko era namorada dele.

- Sakura.

- Ah, Tomoyo. És tu.

- Podes-me dizer o que é que se passa? - Inquiriu Tomoyo com ar desconfiado. - É por causa do Li?

Sakura ficou muda de espanto.

- Como é que sabes?

- Saki, eu vejo a maneira como olhas para ele. Nota-se logo. Gostas dele, não gostas?

- Sim. Acho que sim, Tomoyo. Estou apaixonada por ele. Desde que vi na corrida...

- Olha, priminha, não leves a mal, mas isso ainda vai dar problemas. Que pena. - Disse Tomoyo com um sorriso triste. - Vocês fariam um par tão giro...

- Não sei, não...

- Então, então, minhas damas! - Era Sano. - Que tristeza é essa? Males de amor?

- Sano... - Tomoyo fulminou-o com o olhar.

- Calma, miúda! Amanhã é proibido ficar triste. Fiesta no bar. Amanhã, às nove.

- É verdade. A festa. Tinha-me esquecido.

- Posso contar com vocês, não posso? - Pediu Sano com olhos suplicantes.

- Claro.

- É bem que venham, porque vai haver uma surpresa. Uma grande surpresa.

- Qual? - Perguntaram as duas em coro.

- Isso agora…Esperem para ver…

- Yoko, já chega! Estou farto! Por que é que tinhas de me beijar? Eu não gosto de ti! Mete isso na cabeça!

- A serio? Pois eu acho que estás é a fazer-te difícil.

Mau, agora estava a passar das marcas.

- Faz-me um favor e deixa-me em paz. Vou para casa.

- Quer dizer, eu levo-te para dares um passeio comigo para te animares e tu fazes-me esta desfeita?

- Yoko...

- ' Tá bem, eu vou andando. - E foi-se embora escondendo a fúria. Shaoran estava sempre a evitá-la. Já tentara tudo. De certeza que era por causa daquela mosquinha morta da Kinomoto. Se não fizesse alguma coisa eles ainda haviam de ter algo um com o outro. Não andavam, mas sempre era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura foi até à pista treinar um pouco. De repente, outro piloto apareceu. Sakura reconheceu-o logo.

- Olá, por aqui?

- Olá, Shaoran. - Respondeu Sakura secamente.

Shaoran olhou para Sakura com pesar. De certeza de que ela estava assim por causa do que acontecera na véspera. Yoko tinha de estragar tudo.

- Vais à festa do Sano logo à noite?

- Talvez. Tu vais?

- Vou.

- E a tua namorada?

- A Yoko não é minha namorada, nunca foi, nem nunca será. - Respondeu Shaoran.

- Mas ontem…

Shaoran interrompeu-a. - Ela é que me beijou. Eu não estava à espera.

Sakura deu um suspiro de alívio. Só esperava que ele não tivesse dado por isso.

- Então, Shao, vamos embora!

- Já, vou! Bem, Sakura, tenho de ir.

Masaru e os outros falavam mas Shaoran nem sequer ouvia, absorto nos seus pensamentos.

Nessa noite, começou a festa no bar de Kaoro. Yoko bem insistira com Shaoran para que a levasse com ele mas lá inventou que nem sequer iria à festa.

Sakura já tinha chegado. Céus, como ela estava linda, com aquele vestido cor de laranja. Sakura não estava habituada a vestidos contudo não conseguiu resistir à simpatia da Tomoyo que para realçar pôs-lhe uma flor no cabelo.

- Hã, Sakura, sabes, desde que te vi pela primeira vez, sinto uma grande simpatia por ti…Não, assim, não…Bolas, o que é que eu lhe digo? - Dizia ele para si próprio.

- Bem, pessoal, está na hora da surpresa…Sabem quem eu, por pura coincidência encontrei e aqui com o meu jeitinho convidei para cá cantar? Mel C!

A malta ficou toda entusiasmada. A Mel C começou a cantar o First day of my life.

**So I found a reason to stay alive  
Try a little harder see the other side  
Talking to myself  
**

- Sakura, podes ir comigo lá fora?

- Está bem. Precisamos de falar…

**Too many sleepless nights  
Trying to find a meaning to this stupid life  
I don't want your sympathy  
Sometimes I don't know who to be**

- Estás muito bonita, Sakura.

- Tu também estás giro.

- Olha, Shaoran… - Sakura corou ainda mais. - …Tenho de te confessar uma coisa. Eu fiquei chateada por causa daquilo da Yoko. Porque…

- Porque…

- Lembras-te quando disseste que ainda podíamos ser amigos? Na verdade eu gostava…Eu gostava…Que fossemos mais do que isso.

- Tem graça. - Disse Shaoran. - Estava a pensar no sentia por ti.

- E o que sentes por mim?

- Quanto te olho nos olhos sinto-me forte e fraco ao mesmo tempo. Como se pudesse atingir o inatingível sem estar preparado para isso.

- Eu...sinto exactamente a mesma coisa quando olho nos teus, Shaoran...Foi tudo tão repentino...Mas mesmo assim...

**Hey what you looking for  
No one has the answer  
They just want more  
Hey who's gonna make it right  
This could be the first  
Day of my life**

Os dois abraçaram-se. Estavam tão proximos um do outro. Podiam sentir as batidas do coração um do outro.

**So I found a reason  
To let it go  
Tell you that I'm smiling  
But I still need to grow  
Will I find salvation in the arms of love  
Will it stop me searching  
Will it be enough**

Shaoran fez uma doce caricia no rosto de Sakura, à qual ela retribuiu com um sorriso envergonhado. Aproximaram-se e as bocas uniram-se num beijo. Um momento que ambos desejavam que durasse para sempre.

**ááááI don't want your sympathy  
Sometimes I don't know who to be**

Hey what you looking for  
No one has the answer but you just want more  
Hey who's gonna make it right  
This could be the first day of my life

The first time to really feel alive  
The first time to break the chain  
The first time to walk away from pain

Hey what you looking for  
No one has the answer we just want more  
Hey who's gonna make it right  
This could be the first day of your life  
Hey what you looking for  
No one has the answer they just want more

Hey who's gonna shine alight?  
This could be the first day of my life 


	5. Ficar contigo

Obrigada pelos reviews, lol. Bom...continuando.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, apareceu a ultima pessoa que eles desejavam que aparecesse.

- Xiao Lang!

- Yoko, que estás aqui a fazer? - Perguntou Shaoran.

- Agora já percebi porque é que tu ages sempre assim comigo. Andas embeicado por essa pacoviazinha.

- Olha lá... - Sakura resolveu rispostar. - ...Pacoviazinha é...

- Yoko, é melhor estares calada.

- Não, Xiao Lang, quem tem de estar calado és tu! E se o Masaru e os outros souberem? Ou talvez o teu pai...

- Eles não vão saber de nada porque ninguém lhes vai contar nada, pois não? - Retorquiu Shaoran em tom de desafio.

- Sabe-se lá... - Yoko esboçou um sorisso malicioso. - E quanto a ti, pacoviazinha, aproveita enquanto o amor do Shaoran é cego porque aquilo depois passa-lhe. - E virou costas.

- Aquela, aquela... - Sakura tinha vontade de a esganar.

- Não lhe ligues. - Disse ele abraçando-a.

- O quê? Não.

- Juro que é verdade.

Se Yoko o dizia, é porque era verdade. Niang rejubilava por dentro. Ah, se Chen soubesse iria dar uma descasca ao filho.

- O Xiao Lang está cada vez pior, minha querida. O pai dele não vai gostar absulutamente nada de saber que ele anda com más companhias.

- Aquela miuda deu-lhe a volta de certeza. - Disse Yoko.

- Tenho de falar com o Chen. Alguém tem que pôr juizo na cabeça do Xiao Lang. Olha, aí vem ele. Olá, Xiao Lang. Como estás, filho?

- Mal, e não sou seu filho! - Respondeu-lhe Shaoran fechando-lhe a porta do quarto na cara.

- É o que eu digo. Ah, Chen, ainda bem que vieste. Preciso de ter uma conversa contigo acerca do Xiao Lang.

- O que se passa?

- A Yoko acabou agora de me contar que o Xiao Lang anda com um rapariga que não é de fiar.

- O quê?

- É verdade. A Yoko apanhou-a aos beijos hoje.

- Parece impossivel. - Chen ficou furioso. - Quem é essa rapariga?

- Sakura Kinomoto. - Meteu-se Yoko. - Não é de boas familias, tipo, não tem posses nem nada. É apenas uma qualquer. Ela anda a fazer-se ao Xiao Lang!

- Mas ele não anda contigo?

- Anda, mas aquela miuda deu-lhe a volta.

- Isto não pode continuar. Vou falar com ele e é já. - Chen dirigiu-se ao quarto de Xiao Lang.

- Xiao Lang, precisamos de falar.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre uma tal Sakura.

- Ah, quem te disse? A Yoko ou a Niang?

- Xiao Lang! Não fales nesses modos! Já vi que a companhia não te está a fazer bem...

- Aposto que vais me dizer para me afastar da Sakura, não é? Pois bem, fica sabendo que não vou. - Disse Shaoran

- Pai, aquela Niang... - Começou Shiefa, outra das irmãs de Shaoran abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Agora não.

- É sempre a mesma coisa...

- Não respondas e sai, Shiefa! Agora, pensa bem no que fazes, Xiao Lang!

Shiefa sentou-se na cama do irmã.

- Isto não pode continuar, mano... - Lamentou-se Shiefa.

- E não vai continuar! E sabes porquê? PORQUE EU VOU ME EMBORA!

- Shao, por favor...Não vais fazer uma coisa dessas! - Suplicou Shiefa.

- Vais ver se não vou. - Shaoran estava absulutamente decidido. - Shiefa, eu não aguento mais! Estou farto! A Niang só me quer chatear e agora o pai quer afastar-me da Sakura.

- Eu percebo. Já estamos todos passados com isto. Sabes porque é que a Futtie estava naquele estado no outro dia? A Niang, "sem querer", partiu um vaso, e culpou-a. E o pai acreditou! Achas normal?

- Não me admira.

- Já, agora...Para onde vais? Onde vais ficar?

- Não sei. Podia ir para casa do Eriol, mas ele está em Inglaterra.

Eriol era o seu melhor amigo. O unico que compreendia.

- Mas agora, vou para casa da Sakura. Preciso de a ver, de falar com ela. Depois logo vejo.

E assim fez as malas

- Xiao Lang, onde é que vais? Xiao Lang! - Mas Shaoran já não ouvia o pai. E saiu.

Sakura estava sentada no sofá, pensando em Shaoran.

- Então, Sakura, estás à espera de quê para pôr a mesa? - Touya tinha de interromper os seus pensamentos.

- Já vou! E tu, ajuda também, ora essa!

Tocaram à campaínha. Para sua grande surpresa, era Shaoran.

- Shaoran, que fazes aqui?

- Vim ver-te.

- Pensei que estavas em casa.

- E estava. Mas já não estou nem quero estar. Aliás, não sei se volto.

- O que se passou?

- Discuti com o meu pai. Não quer que eu ande contigo.

- Mas Shaoran...E se falasses com ele? Não há hipotese de se entenderem?

- Não é só isso. É que a Niang...

- Quem é essa?

- A minha madrasta. Tipo a das histórias, se é que me estás a entender. Está sempre a pôr o meu pai contra nós, a fazer-nos a vida negra...Desde que a minha mãe morreu que tudo mudou para pior.

- Eu sei o que isso é.

- Ah, olá, Shaoran, benvido.

- Olá, senhor Kinomoto.

- Perdoem-me mas estive a ouvir. Se saiste de casa é porque a situação está insupottavel, não?

O senhor Kinomoto parecia ser boa pessoa. Fazia-lhe lembrar o pai que tivera antes de tudo mudar. Sakura tinha sorte.

- Por que é que não ficas cá?

Ao ouvir aquela frase, Touya, que estava a jantar, engasgou-se.

- Pai, não estás falar a sério!

- E porque não?

Touya olhou para o pai como se disesse " Ainda perguntas? ". Sakura ficou caladinha que nem um rato. Estava tão feliz com a perspectiva de Shaoran ficar lá em casa. Mas se abrisse a boca para dizer que concordava ou que era boa ideia, isso é o suficiente para ouvir bocas foleiras do irmão ou mesmo para a trancar no quarto.

- E onde é que ele vai durmir? - Virou-se para a irmã. - Que tal no teu quarto, maninha?

- Touya!

- Eu não queria dar-vos trabalho, mas já que insistem, eu fico no sofá... - Disse Shaoran, corado.

Nessa noite, Sakura aproveitou que todos estavam a durmir, para ver como estava Shaoran.

Lá estava ele, o seu principe no sofá, a durmir que nem um anjinho.

- Ai, ele fica tão fofo quando está a durmir.. - Comentou Sakura para si propria. Deu-lhe um beijo na face e foi de novo para a cama.


	6. Mais brigas

Bem, estou a ver que estão a gostar da história. Ok, vou continuar...

O grupo de Sakura encontrou-se no pátio da escola como de custume. Deram o hapitual cumprimento. Porém desta vez precisavam de conferênciar, pois o assunto era bastante sério. Sabiam que havia alguma coisa entre Shaoran e sakura.

- Aquele betinho ainda vai acabar por magoá-la. escrevam o que eu vos digo. - Concluiu Chiharu.

- Na festa eles foram lá para fora.os dois sozinhos. Aqui hà coisa...

- Oiçam, eu sei que o Shaoran tem uns amigos que deixam muito a desejar...No entanto, parece-me tão diferente deles...Não sei porquê, mas confio nele. Não se esqueçam que ele defendeu a Sakura dos amiguinhos dele. - Disse Tomoyo.

- Aquilo é tudo esquema! Tu acreditas mesmo que aquele tipo tem boas intenções para com a Saki? Temos de falar com ela! Alguém tem que lhe abrir os olhos! - Decidiu Takeshi.

Nisto, apareceram Masaru, Yoko e outros quantos.

- Ora, ora, os pobretanas ainda não sairam daqui... - Comentou Masaru.

- Algum problema? - Inquiriu Takeshi

- Sim, vocês! - Respondeu Yoko. - Realmente, esta escola...Deixam entrar todo a gentalha...

- Há remédio para isso . Estás mal, muda-te! - Disse Chiharu.

- Ora sua,

- Sua quê? Vá diz!

- Calminha aí, Chiharu. - Disse Takeshi. - Realmente ela tem razão. Deixam entrar toda a gentalha...a começar por eles!

- O melhor é estares caladinho... - Ameaçou Masaru.

Sakura e Shaoran entraram na escola e deparam-se com aquela triste cena. Por pouco não andavam à bulha! Correram logo para os dois grupos para os separar e acalmar os ânimos.

- Takeshi, Chiharu, parem lá com isso!

- Eles é que nos provocaram!

- Mesmo assim..

- Masaru...

- Não te metas, Shaoran, estes dreads precisam de uma lição.

- Porquê? - Perguntou Shaoran fora de si. - Eles fizeram-vos algum mal?

- Não me digas que estás a defender esta gentinha,

- Não estou a defender ninguém, Yoko. Deixem-nos lá estar e vamos embora para a sala!

Os dois grupos lá se acalmaram. Sakura para Shaoran cheia de tristeza.

Quando acabram as aulas, Tomoyo foi ter com Sakura que estava sentada no banco do jardim. Parecia estar profundamente infeliz.

- Então, Saki, o que se passa?

- Ai, Tomoyo...É esta guerrazinha estupida entre nós e eles.

- Estás a falar daqueles betinhos?

- É.

- E o Shaoran.

- Aí é que está...Sabes, eu..eu e o Shaoran...nós...

- Vocês andam! - Tomoyo ficou estupefacta.

- É. Ele é um querido.

- Se a malta descobre que tu namoras com o betinho-mor...Vão se passar!

- Tomoyo, pelo amor de Deus, não lhes contes!

- Fica descansada. Não lhes vou dizer nada. Mas olha que eles já estão a desconfiar

Sakura ficou aterrada com tal hipotese.

- Não acredito que tu defendeste aquela malta!

- Eu não os estava a defender, Masaru! Vocês quase se matavam! Não acham que já é tempo de acabar com essa treta dos grupos de uma vez por todas? Isso já chateia! Será que não nos podemos dar todos bem?

- Dar-nos bem? Com eles? Shaoran, tu não estás bom da cabeça! Aquela gentinha não tem nivel nenhum! Agora, vamos é mudar de assunto. Temos mais que fazer do que dar importancia à ralé. - Disse Yoko com cara de enjoada.

- É verdade, discutiste com o teu pai?

- Foi.

- E saiste de casa? Coitado do teu pai, das tuas irmãs e da Niang. Deve estar preocupados!

- Preocupados? As minhas irmãs, sim, o meu pai, talvez, mais zangado do que preocupado e a Niang...nem por isso. Pelo contrário, deve estar radiante!

- E onde estás agora?

Shaoran engoliu em seco. E agora? O que diria?

- Em casa de...um amigo. - Detestava mentir, mas que outra alternativa tinha?

- Podias ter ficado em minha casa. - Insinuou-se Yoko.

- Era o que tu querias. - Pensou Shaoran.

- Tudo bem, Shaoran, faz como tu entenderes.

- Ok, até já.

- " Em casa de um amigho. " . Yoko tu fazes ideia de onde ele realmente está? - Começou Mimi, uma amiga de Yoko.

- Não.

- Pois eu digo-vos. Vocês nem vão acreditar. Ele está em casa da Sakura Kinomoto!

Depois de Shaoran ter chegado a casa de Sakura, foi ajudar Fujitaka no seu trabalho, tal como passou a ser costume. Fartava-se de carregar com as coisas de ir de um lado para o outro, enfim, de trabalhar. Todavia não se queixava, bem pelo contrario. Depois disso foi tomar um banho, mas assim que entrou na casa de banho e tirou a camisa, viu Sakura apenas embrulhada numa toalha, acabadinha de sair do banho.

- Sa...Sakura, desculpa, eu não sabia que estavas aqui...

- Na..na...não há problema.

Os dois olharam um para o outro, completamente envergonhados.

- Até que enfim que já te despachaste, vai-te lá vestir e vai estender a roupa. - Tinha de ser o Touya. Sakura fitou-o furiosa.

- Olha a lata deste! Eu já vou!

Touya mirou-os com ar desconfiado.


	7. E agora?

Estou a ver que estão a adorar a história. Vamos lá continuar.

- Não!

- É verdade! - Jurou Mimi a pés juntos.

- Ah, não! Ah, não! Ele anda com aquela...aquela sonsa! - Yoko estava fora de si.

- Ela deu-lhe a volta à cabeça! - Exclamou Masaru.

- Ela vai pagar! Vai, vai! O Xiao Lang é meu. Ela não perde por esperar.

Enquanto isso, em casa de Sakura...

- O meu irmão não vai lá muito com a tua cara. Parvo. - Comentou Sakura ao jantar.

- Deixa lá. Ele só quer proteger-te. - Disse Shaoran.

- Mas não é preciso...

Tocaram à campainha.

- M-m-malta!

- Oi, Saki, precisamos de ter uma conver... - Takeshi ficou fulo ao ver Shaoran. - O QUE É QUE ELE FAZ AQUI?

- Takeshi...

- Olha, eu não quero problemas... - Começou Shaoran por dizer.

- Grande mentiroso. - Disse Chiharu.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com as bocas do Masaru e da Yoko, juro.

- O Shaoran não tem para onde ir.

- E que tens tu a ver com isso? Aposto que ele aproveitou-se disso.

- Eu gosto dele! E depois?

- O QUÊ!

- Saki, acorda, achas que este tipo tem boas intenções para contigo?

- Claro! Duvidas?

- Ya!

- Pois estás enganado! - Garantiu Shaoran. - Eu gosto muito da Sakura. E não tenho a mínima intenção de a magoar, bem pelo contrário.

Sakura ficou pasma. Shaoran a fazer frente aos seus amigos! Admirava a sua coragem. Se Takeshi e os outros rapazes sabiam que ele namorava Sakura, no mínimo, desfaziam.no!

- Deixem-no em paz, está bem?

- Tens sorte em a Saki estar aqui. - Resmungou Takeshi. E saiu.

Sakura sentou-se no sofá.

- Ai, quando é que isto acaba?

- Não sei, não sei, mas há de acabar...

De manhã, na escola, Yoko resolveu pôr em prática o seu plano. A única forma de afastar Shaoran de Sakura era fazer com que ele perdesse a confiança nela…Estava ela a congeminar quando choca com um rapazinho.

- Olha lá, vê por onde andas!

- Desculpa. Foi sem querer.

O rapaz tinha um sotaque diferente.

- De onde és?

- De Osaka. - Respondeu ele timidamente.

- Pois, eu logo vi que só podias ser um saloio. Ainda por cima sujou-me a minha blusa da Benneton. Idiota!

Yoko virou costas deixando-o com cara de parvo.

- Olá.

Virou-se e viu um grupo aparentemente simpático.

- O-olá.

- Sou a Sakura. E esta é a Tomoyo. Tu és...

- Yumiji.

- Vens de Osaka.

- Sim, venho.

- Fixe.

- Anda, nós vamos mostrar-te a escola. Vens Shaoran?

- Claro.

Depois da aula de educação física, foram para os balneários. Tudo estava a correr conforme o planeado. Yoko avançou discretamente para os balneários dos rapazes. Encontrou o saco azul de Shaoran, inconfundível. Pegou no saco e tirou de lá o que procurava: O relógio de Shaoran.

Saiu dos balneários. As aulas começaram. Antes do resto dos alunos entrarem colocou o relógio na mochila de Sakura.

- Estou-te a dizer! O meu relógio estava no saco. Quando o fui buscar, já não estava lá!

- Não terás deixado noutro sítio?

- Não, Sakura. Ainda agora te disse…

Sakura abriu a mochila e viu lá o que não era suposto lá estar.

- Xiao Lang… - Disse Yoko tirando o relógio bruscamente da mochila de Sakura. - …Por acaso não é este relógio?

Shaoran olhou para Sakura, mudo de espanto. Não queria acreditar. Sakura estava em pânico.

" Quero ver como te safas desta. " – Pensou Yoko.


	8. O amor resolve tudo

Pois é...A Yoko é mesmo muito má. Vamos lá a ver como é que a Saki se safa...

Shaoran olhou para Sakura incrédulo. Não queria acreditar. Sakura não sabia o que dizer.

- Sakura, como é que...

- Shao, juro! Não sei como o teu relógio foi parar à minha mochila.

- Não sabes? Pois eu sei. - Disse Yoko atirando mais lenha para a fogueira. - Tu roubaste-o. Não tenho a menor duvida.

- O que estás para aí a dizer? Eu nunca faria isso! Muito menos ao Shaoran!

Com esta frase Yoko ficou ainda mais mal disposta.

- Xiao Lang, tu não vais acreditar numa ladrazinha mentirosa pois não?

Shaoran não diza nada. Não, Sakura não seria capaz. Essa história estava muito mal contada. As evidências estavam todas contra Sakura. Só o coração de Shaoran dizia que que ela estava inocente. Mas será que devia confiar no seu coração?

Sakura saiu dali, com olhos rasos de lágrimas. Yoko não conseguia esconder a sua satisfação.

- Saki, eu conheço-te desde bebé e sei que nunca farias uma coisa dessas. Vais ver que tudo se resolve. - Dizia Tomoyo enquanto tentava consolar a prima que não parava de chorar.

- Já sabem da ultima? Aquela Yoko fez queixa ao professor Terada. - Anunciou Chiharu.

Shaoran aproximou-se do grupo. Doia-lhe muito ver Sakura sofrer. Tinha de lhe mostrar que acreditava nela.

- Ora, ora, o betinho-mor. Era só o que faltava. O que queres? - Reclamou Takeshi.

- Sakura, eu...

- Se não acreditas nela, podes dar meia volta e bazar! - Disse Chiharu.

- Mas eu acredi...

- Não ouviste? BAZA! - Disse Takeshi. Já detestavam Shaoran. Agora, depois desta situação, odiavam-no cada vez mais.

- Takeshi, deixa-o falar... - Suplicou Sakura.

- Saki, ele já deu problemas que chegue.

Shaoran afastou-se, triste, vendo em Sakura um olhar de pura desilusão.

Como fazia todas as tardes, Yoko foi até a casa de Shaoran.

- Olá, querida Yoko. Como vais? - Cumprimentou Niang.

- Muitissimo bem. - Disse Yoko.

- Então, conta coisas.

- Pois bem, desta é que a Kinomoto não se safa. Arranjei um esquemazinho para a afastar do Xiao Lang.

- Fizeste bem. Ela tem que aprender que não é a rapariga certa para um rapaz de boas familias como o Xiao Lang.

- Acha que ele vai voltar para casa?

- Depois disso, é provavel que sim. Conta-me tudo. Estou morta de curiosidade.

Shaoran foi dar uma volta. Não lhe apetecia encarar Sakura. Tinha medo de lhe dizer algo que se visse a arrepender. Sabia que Sakura era inocente. Mas como safá-la? Tinha de a a judar.

- Oi, Shao!

Era Sano.

- Então, problemas?

- Muitos.- Respondeu Shaoran.

- Isso não pode ser, amigo! Levanta esse astral! O que se passa? - Sano fazia tudo para se mostrar animado, embora se notasse que estava preocupado com o rapaz.

Shaoran contou-lhe o que se passou.

- Isso é uma cena muito marada. - Comentou Sano. - Só há duas hipóteses. Ou a Sakura é mesmo culpada, o que eu duvido, ou alguém pôs o relógio dentro da mochila dela, de proposito, só para a incriminar.

- Só pode ser isso. Temos de a ajudar.

Na escola, os murmurios e os segredinhos àcerca de Sakura não cessavam. Sakura já se sentia desconfortavel.

- Eu sabia. essa pacóviazinha nunca me enganou. - Dizia Yoko para quem a quisesse ouvir.

- È para tu abrires os olhos, Shao.

- Masaru, Yoko, fazem-me um favor? - Pediu Shaoran. - CALEM-SE! A Sakura está inocente.

- Xiao Lang, o teu relógio estava na mochila dela.

- Eu sei. - Disse Shaoran de maneira a que todos os presentes o ouvissem.- Fui eu que o pus lá!

Sakura e o seu grupo fitaram-no mudos de espanto.

- Shaoran, isso é verdade?

- Claro que é. Foi para te oferecer.

" Espero que cole. " - Pensou Shaoran.

Sakura ficou radiante e, instintivamente, sem pensar, correu para junto de Shaoran e deu-lhe um grande abraço, perante os olhares embasbacados dos colegas e o olhar furioso de Yoko.

- Então, vão parar agora com as boquinhas? - Inquiriu Tomoyoo seu grupo.

- Bom, podemos admitir que o Shaoran é um tipo porreiro. - Admitiu Takeshi. - Mas arranjou um sarilho dos grandes! A Saki podia ter sido castigada!

- Takeshi.

- Ele apenas subiu um ponto na nossa consideração por ter safado a Sakura. Ninguém nos garante que ele não tenha feito aquilo para acusar a Saki e depois se tenha arrependido.

- Vocês andam a ver muitos filmes,é o que é.


	9. Não pode ficar assim

Oi, malta! Tudo bem?

Bom, desta a Saki já se safou. Mas ainda vai haver mais confusão...

Depois do que se passara, Sakura foi ao jardim da escola ter com Shaoran. Queria agradecer-lhe pelo que fez, por tê-la ajudado e por ter confiado nela. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais gostava dele.

- Shaoran, eu queria...agradecer-te pelo que fizeste por mim, confiaste mim...Obrigada. Não sei como te agradecer da melhor maneira.

- Não precisas. - Disse ele. - O que importa é que te safaste.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada. Já agora, aquilo de me teres oferecido o relógio é verdade? Foste tu para me ofereceres.

- Na verdade, não. Mas alguém o pôs lá só para te incriminar.

- Achas?

- Não te preocupes. Havemos de descobrir quem foi.

Sakura ficou encabulada. Tinha tantas coisas para lhe dizer.

" As aulas acabarm por hoje, não está aqui ninguém. Tu e o Shao estão sozinhos. Porque não aproveitas? " - Disse Sakura para com os seus botões.

Dito e feito, Sakura atirou-se a ele aos beijos, dizendo que gostava muito, muito dele.. O que era estranho, mesmo para Sakura. Sempre fora timida, acanhada...Mas agora que estava com Shaoran, só lhe apetecia beijá-lo, abraçá-lo, dizer-lhe que o amava...Até Shaoran parecia atarantado. Mal conseguia falar. Apenas conseguia corresponder-lhe aos beijos. Também a amava.

- Ah, é verdade. Já me esquecia de to devolver. - Entregou-lhe o relógio.

- Fica com ele. Ofereci-to. Lembras-te? - Disse Shaoran piscando-lhe o olho.

Yoko estava furiosa. Entrou em casa com a sua amiguinha Mimi. O seu plano tinha falhado. Sakura e o " seu " Shaoran estavam cada vez mais unidos. Não, não podia acabar assim. Não podia ficar assim.

- Isto não vai ficar assim, Mimi! A Kinomoto não vai ficar com o Shaoran. Não vai, não!

- Foste tu que fizeste aquilo, não foi? Ai, Yoko, se souberem que foste tu...

- Não saberão. O Shaoran mentiu. Que nervos! As provas estavam todas contra ela e mesmo assim, acreditou nela! É mesmo parvo! - Resmungou.

- Eles gostam mesmo um do outro. Pelos vistos não podes fazer nada.

- Gostar dela? Ele alguma vez havia de gostar de miudas como aquela, sem classe nenhuma...Ela deu-lhe a volta, foi isso. Ah, mas ela vai ver...Vai ver...

Enquanto isso, em casa de Sakura, Shaoran e Sakura estavam a jantar quando tocaram à porta. E quem era? A ultima pessoa que Shaoran desejava ver.

- Olá queridinho.

- Que fazes aqui? - Perguntou Shaoran com má cara.

- Então, isso são maneiras de falares com a tua madrasta?

- Talvez, quando essa madrasta faz a vida negra a mim e às minhas irmãs.

- Toma cuidadinho com a lingua, rapaz! - Disse Niang mostrando a sua verdadeira faceta. - Se não fosse pelo teu pai, a esta hora estavas num colégio interno!

- Até porque é isso que querias, não é? Aliás, foi a primeira coisa que pediste ao meu pai logo que se juntaram, não foi?

- É incrivel como um rapaz da tua classe descer tão baixo. Agora até andas com a ladra oportunista dessa menina, a Kinomoto.

- Não ofendas a Sakura! - Shaoran fazia um enorme esforço para se controlar. - Que eu nao te oiça dizer uma palavra acerca dela! Ela não é nenhuma ladra oportunista!

- Já cá não está quem falou. Enfim, se queres acreditar nessa menina e viver de olhos fechados, tu é que sabes Só queria saber se voltas para casa. O teu pai está preocupado contigo. Já chateia.

- Não!

- Sendo assim, adeuzinho. - Disse fechando a porta.

- Quem era?

- Era a minha madrasta. A chagar-me o juizo e ainda te ofendeu.

- Shaoran... - Disse Sakura com sinceridade. - Acredito que ela faça muito mal a ti e às tuas irmãs. Mas não achas que que devias fazer as pazes com o teu pai? Ele deve estar mesmo preocupado.

- Eu sei. Ele está mesmo preocupado. Sakura, ao contrário do que tu pensas, eu amo muito o meu pai. Gosto muito dele. E ele também gosta de mim. Só que...com a Niang lá em casa...Ela mudou-o! Já não o mesmo!

- Sano... - Chamou Yoko enquanto trabalhava no bar. - ...Podias fazer-me um favor...

- Tudo o que quiseres, princesa!

- Pois, pois, dá graxa ao cágado! Mas fazes um favorzinho...? É muito importante.

- E qual é esse favor... - Sano e Kaoro estavam cada vez mais perto um do outro. - ...assim tão importante?

- Queria pedir-te...para pegares na vassoura e varreres! - Disse Kaoro afastando-o e pondo-lhe a vassoura nas mãos.

- Mandona!

- Perguiçoso!

Foi cada um para o seu lado, mas aproveitaram para trocarem olhares que logo se afastaram.


	10. Do fundo do coração

Obridada! Obrigada pelos reviews! Bom, continuando...

Chegou o fim de semana e todos aproveitaram para ir ao bar da Kaoro. Ao entrar, Yoko fez logo má cara por ver Shaoran e Sakura tão juntinhos.

Shaoran foi conversar com Sano. Quando Sakura passou pela mesa de Yoko, esta fez-lhe uma rasteira que fez Sakura cair para o chão, o que provocou gargalhadas de Yoko e as suas amigas.

- Desculpa, querida... - Disse Yoko cinicamente. - ...Foi de proposito!

Sakura foi até ao balcão ter com o seu grupo.

- Aquela...Eu vou lá! - Chiharu já se ia atirar a ela.

- Deixa-a estar. Não vale a pena sujar as mãos. - Disse Tomoyo.

- Então? Esse sumo vem ou não vem?

- Já vai. - Resmungou Kaoro.

- Eu levo-lhe. - Disse Sakura.

Kaoro, Tomoyo e Chiharu olhara-na espantadas. Sakura pegou no copo e foi até à mesa de Yoko.

- Aqui tens o sumo, Yoko. - Sakura parecia simpática.

- Sim senhora. Finalmente sabes o teu lugar...AH!

Yoko levara com o sumo em cima.

- Desculpa querida...Foi de proposito! - Gozou Sakura imitando-a. Foi a gargalhada geral. Nem Shaoran, que dera pelo sucedido, conseguiu conter o riso.

- Sua...sua...anormal!

- Eu sei que sou anormal. Mas isso um dia passa-me. Tu é que não vais deixar de ser uma parvinha mimada. - Esta fez rir o pessoal ainda mais.

Yoko virou costas e foi-se embora, frustrada, com as suas amiguinhas.

- Linda! Puseste-a na ordem! - Chiharu não podia estar mais satisfeita.

- Merceu. - Disse Sakura corada.

- Viste, Shaoran? A Saki é uma querida, mas quando a chateiam...

- Não consigo esquecer a cara da Yoko! - Shaoran fazia um esforço para não rir. - Mas tens razão. Mereceu. Ela não pode tratar os outros daquela maneira.

- Tu não andavas com ela? - Inquririu Takeshi desconfiado.

- Não. Ela é que andava atrás de mim. Não sei porquê. Não gosto dela. Acho que ela nem gosta de mim realmente.

Sakura olhou para Shaoran com ternura. Pois, de certeza que Yoko nem sequer gostava mesmo por Shaoran. Só tinha três coisas na cabeça: O louro com que pinta o cabelo, as marcas de roupa e os insultos que usava para rebaixar os que eram de classe mais baixa. Nem Shaoran lá encontrariam! Talvez ali, meio perdido, na secção das aparencias. Provavelmente só andaria com Shaoran para mostrar às outras raparigas que namorava conm o rapaz mais giro e mais rico da escola.

Mimi ia andando com Yoko que não parava de resmungar.

- Aquela Kinomoto conseguiu irritar-me! Mas ela vai ver! Vai ver!

- Yoko, tem lá calma!

- Qual calma, Mimi! Vou me vingar dela! E vai ser doce!

Mimi viu que o tal rapaz de Osaka, Yumiji, a observava.

- O-olá...Mimi!

- Olha, olha, o saloio! Não estava à espera que ele te falasse, Mimi! Conheces-o?

- Não. Nunca o vi.

- Só queria...falar contigo. - Yumiji corou. Gostava tanto dela... - Estás muito bonita hoje.

- Eu sei. É pena que não possa dizer o mesmo de ti. - Retorquiu Mimi com desprezo.

- É assim mesmo. Gentinha desta não está ao nosso nivel. Vamos, amiga.

Yumiji ficou ali parado, com o coração destroçado. Mimi olhou para ele, cheia de remorsos.


	11. Luta pelo que sentes

Na casa de banho da escola, Sakura estava a lavar as mãos, até que Yoko apareceu.

- Precisamos de ter uma conversinha, minha sonsa.

Sakura nem passou cartão.

- Mete uma coisa na cabeça. - Começou ela com o nariz empinado. - Ao contrário de ti, eu sou superior. Por isso, não te metas no meu caminho. Estás a ouvir? Sabes de uma coisa? Aquilo que o Shaoran sente por ti é temporário. Coitadinho. Deste-lhe a volta à cabeça e agora é o que se vê. Ele nem sequer gosta de dreadzinhas sonsas. O Shaoran merece muito mais.

Sakura continuava a não lhe ligar nenhuma.

- O Shaoran só vai ter uma namorada. E essa vou ser eu. Por isso, se te meteres entre nós, vais ter muitos problemas.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não. É um aviso. É que o Shaoo adora-me! Adora-me mesmo. Somos bastante compativeis. Há muita coisa que nos une. Ele está caidinho por mim.

Sakura não disse nada. Só tinha vontade de rir na cara dela. Realmente era triste. Como é que ela podia pensar que Shaoran estava interessado nela? O rapaz deixara bem claro que não sentia nada por ela. Mas aquela cabecinha de ovo estrelado não percebia isso.

- Por isso, afasta-te do Shaoran e reduz-te à tua insignificância. Deixa-nos em paz e volta para os teus amiguinhos parvos.

Ok, já tinha aguentado o suficiente. Falar dela é uma coisa mas dos seus amigos...Aquela era a ultima gota.

- Olha, vamos a ver se nos entendemos. se não sabes dizer nada agradavel aos outros, é melhor não dizeres nada, caso contrário, não ficas inteira. - Não ficaria mesmo, até porque apesar de Sakura ser mais baixa e franzina do que Yoko, era mais forte e atletica. Mal Yoko fecharia as mãos para proteger o verniz e já Sakura lhe teria dado na cara. - E já agora, não tenho culpa de o Shaoran não gostar de ti. Ninguém manda nos sentimentos dele, certo?

E saiu, acabando com a conversa.

Mimi saiu da sala e viu Yumiji, ali encostado a um canto como sempre.

- O-olá, Mimi.

- Oi. Tudo bem?

- Olha, tenho uma coisa para ti. - Disse ele dando-lhe um papelinho. Era um poema de que Mimi gostava muito.

- O- obrigada. É mui... - Yoko estava ali. - ...O que é que pensas que estás a fazer? Pensas que é com papelinhos que me conquistas? Deixa-me em paz, saloio!

Yoko ria à gargalhada.

- Vês? Connosco ninguém se mete!

Yumiji ficou destroçado. A rapariga de quem gostava tanto odiava-o e desprezava-o. Mas porquê? Fizera algo de errado.

- Muito bem, se é assim que queres... - Cheio de raiva e de tristeza, foi para o pátio sem sequer olhar para Mimi, que apanhou o papel do chão.

" Coitado. Fui muito estupida com ele..." - Pensou Mimi.

- Isso é verdade? Tu namoras mesmo com a Kinomoto?

- Sim. Porquê?

- Porque não devias! Ela é...

- Ela é o quê?

- Nada. - Corrigu Masaru, antes que disesse alguma coisa de que se arrependesse. - Poque é que não andas com uma miuda mais...gira? Como a Yoko.

- Eu não gosto da Yoko. Ela não tem nada a ver comigo.

Yoko era muito diferente de Shaoran. Ele era mais rebelde, gostava de poeirada e saltos

radicais, enquanto que Yoko não podia ver uma nodoa na roupa que desatinava, e saltos, só os dos sapatos. Para não falar que tinha uma personalidade que não lhe agradva nada.

- Pronto. Tu é que sabes. Mas depois não te arrependas!

Sano andava pelo corredor, assobiando e com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Ora, ora. O mundo é pequeno. Nunca pensei em ver-te aqui, minha túlipa.

- Nem eu.

- Sabes que eu já estava com muitas saudades tuas?

- Pois, pois.

- É verdade. Como é que te chamas?

- Anna. Anna Van Pelt. - Repondeu a holandesa.

- Lindo. Um dia hei de ir a Amestar...Au!

Uma valente pisada no pé de Sano interrompeu-os.

- Realmente, não tens emenda!

- Kaoro, precisas de ser tão bruta?

- Deixa a rapariga em paz e vamos para a biblioteca estudar! - disse ela fulminando-o com o olhar.

- Estás com ciumes, boneca?

- Quais ciumes, quais carapuça! Desde quando gosto de parvinhos engatatões como tu?

´- Não sabes o que perdes. - Disse ele entrando na sala.


	12. Halloween

Finalmente chegou um dia que todos ansiavam: A festa de Halloween.

A escola escola estava decorada adequadamente à ocasião. Sakura estava muito bonita com o seu fato de bruxinha. Ouviu uma voz atrás dela.

- Ora, ora, vamos lá a ver. A que saberá o sangue desse teu lindo pescoço?

Era Shaoran...O que provocou um risinho em Sakura.

- È que nem penses, senhor Dracula. Olha que eu transformo-te em sapo! - Disse Sakura Sakura em tom de brincadeira.

- Para quê? Para me beijares e transformares em principe? - Ai, aquele arzinho maroto...

- Não é preciso. Já és um! - Respondeu ela dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

Enquanto isso, o grupo de Sakura observava eles bem agarradinhos e aos beijos, coisa que não lhe agradava de todo.

- Ainda não me habituei a ver o Li com a Saki. - Resmungou Takeshi.

- Nem eu. - Concordou Chiharu. - Mas se calhar ele gosta mesmo dela. E quanto a isso...

- Talvez. Uma coisa é certa: Se ele magoa a Sakura, está feito! Está avisado!

Do outro lado, afastado o mais afastado deles possivel, estava Yoko e Masaru. Yoko estava cada vez mais irritada.

- Não aguento ver aquela pacóviazinha com o Shao. Não aguento.

- Ele tem pessimo gosto, deixa que te diga. - Disse Masaru.

- Parecem tão felizes...Fazem um parzinho tão fofo... - Comentou Mimi toda derretida ao vê-los.

- Mimi, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso!

- Pronto, desculpa! Saiu-me! Foi sem querer! - Corrigiu Mimi desolada. - Realmente não têm nada a ver um com o outro.

Yoko saiu dali e foi ter com eles.

- Oi Shaoran. Tudo bem com vocês?

- Tudo. - Disse Sakura. " Estava tudo bem até tu vires. " - Pensou.

- Não sabia que vocês namoravam, Xiao Lang. Vocês até fazem um par giro. Querem um conselho? Aproveitem enquanto dura.

- Yoko...

- Estou só a dizer a verdade, amorzinho. Achas mesmo que a treta desse namoro vai durar?

- Primeiro, não te metas nos meus assuntos. Estou com a Sakura e estou muito bem assim. Segundo, se fazes favor, não me chames " Amorzinho ". Estamos esclarecidos? - Disse Shaoran com todas a as letras.

Quando Yoko se afastou, frustrada, Sakura ficou constrangida e amedrontada por dentro. Shaoran notou isso mesmo.

- Sakura, não lhe ligues. Ela só quer provocar. - Disse ele abraçando-a. - Eu gosto de ti e ninguém tem nada com isso.

- Eu também gosto de ti, Shaoran. - Mas Sakura ainda tinha medo. Não., não era ciumes, pois confiava em Shaoran. Não confiava era em Yoko.

- Vais ver, minha sonsa. Vais ver. Isto ainda não acabou. Queres guerra guerra, hein, Kinomoto? Pois vais tê-la. - Disse Yoko para com os seus botões.

Yumiji viu Mimi ali sozinha. Aproveitou que ela estava ali para falar com ela e deitar cá para fora o que estava a sentir.

- Precisamos de falar.

- O que é que queres?

- Quero dizer que estou farto! Eu só quero ser teu amigo ( ou mais ) . E tu estás só a desprezar-me e a humilhar-me! Sabes que mais? És uma menina mimada! Egoista! Só pensas em ti e os outros que se lixem!

- Tens razão, Yumiji.

" Ela sabe o meu nome! "

- Fui muito estupida contigo. Tratei-te muito mal. E tu és tão simpatico comigo. Na verdade, gosto de ti. Não mereceste o modo como te tratei. - Disse Mimi com sinceridade. - Mas, sabes, a Yoko...

- Pelo amor de deus, se a Yoko se atirar de uma ponte, tu também te atiras?

- Não é isso. Eu também fui como tu. Invisivel. Nova aqui na escola. Ninguém me ligava nenhuma. A Yoko é a rapariga mais gira e popular da escola. Se eu ficasse amiga dela, talvez...Embora não concorde com certas coisas que ela faz.

- Não tens de fingir que és uma pessoa que na realidade não és. Tu és uma rapariga simpatica e querida, lá no fundo. Por que não mostras o teu lado verdadeiro?

- Tu...tu gostas de mim?

- Gosto. E acho que outros também vão gostar do teu verdadeiro eu.

Mimi sorriu. A verdadeira Mimi. Doce e meiga.


	13. Laços de familia

Shaoran saiu da festa com Sakura. Quando passaram pelo parque, Shaoran não acreditou no que os seus olhos viam.

Niang estava ali. com um homem que não conhecia. Pelos vistos estavam a dar-se bem. Demasiado bem.

- O que faz ela aqui? E quem é aquele?

- Não sei, Shaoran. Deve ser um amigo ou o irmão... - Arriscou sakura.

- Nah. Ela não tem irmãos nem primos que eu saiba. E cá para mim são mais do que amigos.

Tinha de avisar o seu pai. Mas como? Será que ele acreditaria?

- Ei, Saki! Adivinha! Já decidimos acerca da viagem de finalistas.

- Ah é, Tomoyo? E então?

- Vamos a Londres. Que tal?

- Boa ideia!

- Boa? - Sano fingiu-se ofendido. - Optima! Fui eu que a tive!

- Eu logo vi! - Comentou Kaoro ironicamente.. - Decidiste Londres por causa dos monumentos ou das miudas?

- Pois fica sabendo que as bifas são bem giras! Bem mais do que tu!

- O QUÊ! Repete lá isso!

O grupo soltou um risinho ao ver os dois zangados. Sabiam a causa das discussões: Paixão recolhida.

- É sempre a mesma coisa.

- Deixa lá. - Disse Chiharu. - Isto não vai durar muito. Não vão resistir.

- O que é que vocês estão para aí a dizer? - Disseram Sano e Kaoro ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada, nada...

Passado um tempo finalmente chegou o dia da viagem de finalistas. Infelizmente ( Principalmente para Sakura. ) Shaoran estava doente e não podia ir.

- Bolas! Saki, vou ter saudades tuas... - Disse Shaoran, deitado no sofá, todo tristinho.

- É. Também eu. Eu nem queria ir...

- Mas vai, Sakura. Não é preciso prenderes-te por minha causa.

Bateram à porta. Sakura abriu. Era um homem austero.

- O Xiao Lang está aí, menina?

- Hã...Está.

Shaoran ficou de queixo caído - Pai?

Inesperadamente, Chen Li aproximou-se de Shaoran e abraçou-o.

- Perdoa-me, filho.

- Pai, que aconteçeu?

- A Niang saiu de casa com algum dinheiro. Não sei para onde foi.

Shaoran olhou para o pai com ternura. Ele estava mesmo mal.

- Voltas para casa?

- Claro, pai. - Disse Shaoran. O pai que tivera antes da mãe morrer, voltara.

- Tens autorização para fazeres motocross.

- A sério?

Chen levou o filho pelo braço. Shaoran deitou um olhar a Sakura como se disesse " Não leves a mal. Mas Sakura não se importava. Iria continuar a vê-lo e além disso estava contente por Shaoran e o seu pai se terem entedido.


	14. Porquê?

Finalmente chegaram à carismática Londres. Sakura bem queria divertir-se mas sem o seu querido Shaoran, não era a mesma coisa.

- Então, Saki, 'bora lá ás compras?

- Nah, não estou com paciência, Tomoyo.

- Saudadinhas do Shao. Ai ai, o amor...

- Não gozes! Mas tens razão. Alem disso, ainda há a bendita internet...Vamos lá embora.

Estavam a passar pelo Big Ben quando Sakura chocou com um um rapaz.

- Ai, desculpa!

- Desculpa, eu. Estás bem?

- Estou. Não há crise.

O rapaz era bonito, de cabelo azulado e usava óculos.

- Sou o Eriol.

- Sakura...

Yoko foi até a casa de Shaoran. Aquela era a oportunidada perfeita. A Kinomoto estava em Londres. Shaoran estava sozinho...Nada iria correr mal. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Olhou para a caixa do correio da casa Li. Uma carta de Sakura.

" Bem, esta miuda é chata! " Disse para consigo. Tirou a carta e rasgou-a.

Tocou à campaínha.

- Yoko? O que estás aqui a fazer? - Shaoran já estava melhor. Mas só de ver Yoko punha-o doente.

- Calminha aí! Só vim como amiga, querido. Estás melhor?

- Estou.

- Ainda bem que voltaste para casa. O Masaru contou-me. Aquilo da Niang...Que cena!

- Olha, agradecia que não falasses nisso. Eu e o meu pai já estamos ma o suficiente.

- Como queiras.

- Olha, viste se já veio alguma carta?

- Não. - Mentiu Yoko. - Nem uma.

Shaoran ficou triste. Sakura prometera que lhe iria escrever. Porque não o teria feito?

- Vou à casa de banho.

Yoko aproveitou. Huummm...O computador de Shaoran estava ligado...Boa! Acabara de ter uma ideia infalivel...

Num ciber-café, Sakura abriu a caixa do correio. De certeza que lá estaria um e-mail de Shaoran...

Havia...Mas não esperava aquilo...

Desculpa, Saki, mas tu não és para mim. Não estou para perder o meu

tempo com miudas como tu. Foi bom, mas acabou-se. Bye.

Sakura só tinha vontade de chorar.

- Não! Não pode ser! Porquê!


	15. Basta de sofrer

- Não pode ser...Não pode...Não.. - Sakura chorava que nem uma desalmada em cima da sua cama no quarto do hotel.

- Então, prima? O que se passa?

- O Shaoran...O Shaoran... - Sakura abraçou Tomoyo sem conseguir parar de chorar.

- O que aconteçeu.

- Ele...Ele acabou comigo. Acabou tudo, Tomoyo!

- O quê? Mas porquê?

- Nem eu sei. Ele só me mandou aquele mail e não deu razão nenhuma.

- Tem calma.

- Eu sabia! - Disse Chiharu entrando no quarto. - Eu sabia que aquele...

- Chiharu, não piores as coisas... - Disse Sakura, desanimada. - Quando voltarmos...Esclareço tudo com ele.

- Isto não pode ficar assim! O Li vai ouvir das boas! Eu nem vou contar ao resto da malta!

- Não o faças! Preciso de falar com ele. Tenho a certeza que o Shaoran nunca faria isto. Nunca!

- Ai, Sakura! Deixa de ser ingénua!

Shaoran estava a dar uma volta até que encontrou Masaru e Yoko.

- Oi, amorzinho! Como estás?

- Tudo bem. Não me chames...

- Então, a tua namoradinha deve estar lá em Londres a curtir...Nem sequer te escreveu. - Interrompeu Masaru.

- Como é que sabes? - Shaoran fulminou Yoko como olhar.

- Cá para mim, ela deve ter arranjado um inglês todo jeitoso...

- Mentira! A Sakura nunca me faria isso!

- Ah pois! Deve gostar tanto de ti que nem sequer te escreve!

Masaru estava certo numa coisa: Sakura não lhe tinha escrito, apesar de lhe ter prometido. O que se passaria?

Porém não reparou no olhar malicioso de Yoko. Ele nem imaginava o que ela tinha feito.

Passeando no parque, Sakura não conseguia deixar de pensar naquele malfadado mail. Porquê? Por que é que Shaoran acabara com ela assim sem mais nem menos? Depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos…

Já não gostava dela? Arranjara outra? Porquê?

Uma voz familiar interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

- Olá, Sakura. Tudo bem?

- Olá, Eriol.

Desde que chegara a Londres que conheceu Eriol. Até se davam bem. Embora o conhecesse à pouco tempo, já o considerava um amigo. Por isso, não hesitou em desabafar.

- O que esse teu namorado fez, foi muito baixo. Ao menos podia dar-te uma explicação.

- Pois é. Mas isso não é nada dele. No fundo sinto que ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas…Apesar disso, fez. Não percebo. Depois de tudo o que passámos…

- O que passaram?

- É uma história muito comprida. Um dia destes conto.

- Está bem. Olha,não fiques assim. Não gosto de ver as pessoas tristes. Queres dar um passeio comigo? Para ver se esqueces os problemas…

- Ok. Obrigada.

E assim fizeram. Não queria sofrer mais. Quando voltasse, falaria com Shaoran. Tinha de esclarecer aquele assunto de uma vez por todas.


	16. Coração baralhado

Então, nada de reviews? Oooohhhh! Deixem lá! Se mandarem agora eu perdoo, eh eh. tava na brinca!

-Ena, nunca pensei que em Londres poderia haver coisas interessantes... - Comentou sakura. - Gostei imenso do passeio, Eriol, mas agora tenho de ir.

De repente, Sakura começou a chorar.

- O que foi? Perguntou Eriol preocupado.

- Nada.

- Nada?

- É que...Lembrei-me do...do meu namorado. Ou ex, sei lá!

Eriol abraçou-a. - Pronto. Não fiques assim.

Sakura sentiu-se um pouco embaraçada.

- Um tipo que acaba contigo assim sem mais nem menos não mereçe que chores por ele.

Na verdade, desde que aquela linda rapariga aparecera na vida dele, Eriol sentia algo por ela.

- Obrigada, Eriol. tens sido um querido.

Sem pensar, Eriol aproximou-se pouco a pouco de Sakura e beijou-a.

- Sakura, desculpa, eu...

Confusa, Sakura saiu dali o mais depressa que pôde.

Enquanto isso, no parque do pinguim, Shaoran lembrava-se dos bons momentos que passou com Sakura.

- Em que estás a pensar, amorzinho?

Só podia ser Yoko.

- Em nada que te interesse. E não me chames amorzinho. Percebeste ou queres que te faça um desenho?

- Ora, ora, não te zanges, amorzinho. Eu gosto de te chamar assim. Não precisas de te zangar. Se bem que ficas fofinho quando te zangas...

- Não venhas com isso, que não pega.

- Ah, já percebi! Estás a pensar na Kinomto...naquele esqueleto andante. Que falta de gosto, Shao.

- O " esqueleto andante " é uma miuda espectacular. Devias lavar a boca com sabão antes de falares mal da Sakura. E agora deixa-me em paz!

- Ela vem amanhã, não é?

- É.

" Boa. "- Pensou Yoko.

- Tomoyo! Preciso de desabafar! Preciso de falar com alguém antes que rebente!

- Sakura, o que foi?

Sakura contou do beijo de Eriol.

- O QUÊ? Então e o Shaoran?

- Aí é que está. Quero dizer, aindo gosto dele. Tomoyo, eu ainda o amo. Amo-o muito. Mas se ele acabou comigo, e o Eriol...Ai, Tomoyo, o que hei de fazer? O que hei de fazer?


	17. Mentiras

Demorei bué, não foi? desculpem. Mas aqui vai.

Eriol também ia para o Japão. No avião, Sakura não conseguia olhar ele. Não sabiam sequer o que dizer um ao outro.

A caminho de casa, Sakura deparou-se com Shaoran. estaria à sua espera? Não. Não podia. Se tinha acabado com ela, certamente não a quereria ver.

- Sakura! - Exclamou ele todo contente abraçando-a.

Sakura não percebia nada. Se tinha acabado com ela, por que razão a recebia com tanto carinho?

- Olha lá, o que se passa contigo? - Gritou sakura furiosa. - Primeiro acabas comigo e agora...

- Acabar contigo? De que estás a falar?

- Não te faças de sonso, Shaoran Li. Eu li o e-mail. E nem sabes o que me custou!

- Sakura, eu não te mandei mail nenhum. A sério. Nunca acabaria contigo sem razão valida.

- Então...

- Só uma coisa. Por que é que não me escreveste?

- Não te escrevi? Shaoran, eu mandei-te montes de cartas.

- Mas a Yoko disse que...

- O que é que ela disse?

- Eu perguntei-lhe se havia alguma carta tua. E ela respondeu-me que não.

- O quê? Mentirosa!

Se Sakura tinha escrito montes de cartas por que é que Yoko teria dito que não? Sakura tinha razão. Tinha-lhe mentido! E essa história do mail estava muito mal contada.

- Shaoran, eu acho que foi ela que mando o mail a fazer-se passar por ti. Tu não achas?

- Eu não acho, Sakura. Tenho a certeza.

- Então, está tudo bem...entre nós...

- Claro.

Sakura olhou para ele, constrangida.

- O que tens?

Pobre Shaoran. Se ele soubesse. Tinha tirado conclusões precipitadas. Ainda por cima veio-lhe à cabeça aquele beijo de Eriol. Como lhe havia de contar? Será que tinha de o fazer? Iria magoá-lo? Mas se não lhe contasse estaria a mentir. A mentir ao rapaz que amava e que lhe tratava com tanto amor. Shaoran não merecia.

- Afinal, ele não fez nada disso!

- Pois não, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo tinha combinhado com Sakura encontrarem no intervalo.

- E agora? O que vais fazer? Em relação ao Eriol.

- Não vou fazer nada por enquanto. Estou muito bem com o Shao. Não quero confusões. Vou falar com o Eriol e esclarecer as coisas. Eu amo o Shaoran. Coitado, não sei como lhe contar. Vai ficar desiludido comigo. Aí é que ele acabaria mesmo. Mas eu não sou capaz de lhe mentir! Sei que o Eriol é um querido e talvez vá magoá-lo. Mas ele tem de perceber que não podemos ter nada um com o outro.

- Eu sei.

Era Eriol.

- Eu ouvi a vossa conversa. O teu namorado por acaso não se chama Shaoran Li?

- Sim.

Era o que ele temia. Tinha-se apaixonado pela namora do seu melhor amigo! Gostava de Sakura mas assim iria desiludir Shaoran. Iria perder a sua amizade por causa disso. O coração falava bem alto, embora apaixonar-se por Sakura fosse um disparate.Tinha de pensar bem no que ia fazer.

- Oi, malta!

Era Mimi e Yumiji. De mãos dadas!

- Contamos ou não?

- Claro! - Disse Mimi. - Nós namoramos!

A principio, todos ficaram espantados. Como é que um rapaz tão querido como Yumiji havia de gostar da amiguinha da Yoko? Mas não o julgaram. Mimi, no fundo, era bem diferente de Yoko.


	18. Amor verdadeiro e intrigas

Ui ui ui! O que irá acontecer agora! Pois bem, agora verão!

Sakura foi até a casa de Shaoran. Tinha de lhe contar de qualquer forma. Talvez Shaoran ficasse mesmo muito chateado se soubesse o que acontera entre ela e Eriol mas se lhe mentisse, aí é que ele não lhe perdoaria nunca!

- Ol´´a Sakura, entra. O que queres?

- Shaoran... - Sakura tentou ganhar coragem. -...tenho de te contar uma coisa...que aconteceu em Londres...

- O que foi?

- Bem...eu conheci um rapaz. Eriol Hiraguizawa.

- Hiragizwa? É meu amigo!

- Ah é?

- Sim, e depois?

- Pois...é que...ele gosta de mim, Shaoran. Ele...ele...Bom, nós começámos a dar-nos bem, mas afinal, ele sente algo mais por mim do que uma simples amizade. Ele até me beijou. - Pronto. Já lhe contou. Pelo menos Shaoran já sabia a verdade e tirara aquele peso de cima.

- Beijou-te!

- Sim.

Shaoran fitou-a com ar sério.

- Eu sei que estás chateado. Aliás, tens todo o direito de te sentir assim. Afinal, eu magoei-te, Shao. - Disse Sakura quae a chorar. Mas de pena dele.

- Não, não me magoaste. Claro que fiquei chateado por iso ter acontecido mas foste sincera e contaste-me. Magoar-me-ias mais se me escondesses isso. A culpa foi tua?

- Não, foi o Eriol que me beijou. Mas eu também tive culpa porque eu permti. Depois daquela história do mail, fiquei confusa.

- Sakura, quando o Eriol te beijou...sentiste alguma coisa?

- Senti...mas não tão forte como o que sinto por ti. Foi apenas passageiro. Porque perguntas isso?

- Gostas do Eriol?

- Sim.

- Se o amas, .Sakura...

- Não.

- Isso é verdade?

- É. Shaoran, tenho de ir.

- Sakura, espera...

Shaoran confiava em Sakura. Sabia que Sakura tinha o mesmos sentimentos que ele em relação ela. No entanto, e se de facto ela gostasse mesmo de Eriol? Pela primeira vez Shaoran sentiu ciumes do amigo.

- Olá, Shaoran. - Falando no diabo...Eriol aparecera mesmo a tempo. - Vim visitar-te. A Sakura esteve aqui?

- Esteve... - Respondeu Shaoran secamente.

- A Sakura contou-te?

- Contou. Eriol...Tu...tu não tinhas o direito...Como é que foste capaz!

- Shaoran, eu nem sabia que eras tu o namorado dela! Alem disso, pensei que estava tudo acabado.

- Pois, mas não está! Para tua informação, "amigo", não passou tudo de uma armação contra nós! Contra mim e a Sakura!

- A Sakura ama-te. A sério. Ela não sente absolutamente nada por mim. Quero dizer, é minha amiga mas nada mais do que isso. A Sakura contou-me a vossa história. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Ninguém vos deve separar e muito menos eu. Estou apaixonado pela Sakura, não o nego. Contudo, em relação ao vosso namoro, não me vou meter. Saio de cena.

E saiu. Se calhar, era melhor assim. Sakura não sentia o mesmo o que ele, por isso, não fazia sentido andar atrás dela. Era preferivel serem apenas amigos do estragar um amor tão verdadeiro como o de Sakura e Shaoran.

- Oi, querido. És o Eriol Hiraguizawa? Aquele que beijou a Kinomoto?

- Como é que tu sabes? E quem és tu?

- Calmex, sou Yoko Motomiya. Como eu sei dessa cena, isso é comigo. Gostas da Saki, não gostas?

- Gosto, mas...

- Então, talvez me possas dar uma ajudinha... - Disse Yoko com um sorisso malicioso.


	19. E assim tudo acaba

- Sakura!

- Eriol! O que foi?

- Ainda bem que te encontro! - Disse Eriol. Pela cara dele, passara-se algo de grave.

- O que se passou?

- Não é o que se passou, mas o que se vai passar! Encontrei a Yoko.

- E...

- E que ela me pediu a ajuda.

- Ajuda? Para quê?

- Tu sabes! Ela descobriu...aquilo que se passou entre nós em Londres e pronto. Quer se aproveitar disso.

- Eu logo vi.

- Sakura...Fica descansada. Eu não vou fazer nada! Juro! Aliás eu disse-lhe na cara com todas as letras que não irria fazer nada para vos separar. Vocês foram feitos um para um para o outro.

- Eriol...Obrigado...Olha, como tu sabes, nós vamos todos de férias para a casa da Kaoro na praia. Queres vir?

- Claro. O Shaoran também vai?

- Vai, pois. - Sakura esboçou um lindo sorriso. - Vão ser as nossas primeiras férias juntos.

E assim chegaram a casa da Kaoro.

- Isto é que vai ser! Sol, praia, muidas em bikini...

- Especialmente miudas...Não é Sanosuke? - Troçou Kaoro com um olhar fulminante.

- Sano!

- Pronto, já cá não está quem falou!

- Esquece. Shao, vamos à praia dar uns toques? - Convidou Sano mostrando na bola.

- È para já!

- Rapazes... - Suspirou Tomoyo abanando a cabeça. - ...Juro que não os percebo...Eriol, tu não vais?

- Nah, não me apetece.

- Meninas, estão a pensar no mesmo que eu? - Sussurou Sakura às amigas.

- Ya, vamos deixar os dois sozinhos...Para se conhecerem melhor. - Disse Chiharu.

- ' bora à praia ter com os rapazes?

- Claro.

Depois de terem jogado um bocado, os rapazes foram até a falésia.

- Então, Shao, estás nas tuas sete quintas. Férias com a Saki, hein?

- Vê lá o que vais dizer, Sano!

- Queres um conselho? Aproveita!

- Calminha aí! Claro que eu e a Sakura vamos passar as féria juntos SEM OS PAÍS, mas isso não quer dizer para pisarmos os risco.

- Admira-me o teu pai ter-te deixado vir. - Disse Takeshi.

- A principio, ele ficou um pouco relutante. Como é que ele disse? " Rapazes e raparigas da vossa idade quando estão juntos sem os pais só dá confusão. " - Gracejou Shaoran imitando o tom autoritário do pai. - Mas as minhas manas deram-lhe a volta.

- Amorzinho, olha que concidência! Tu também cá estás?

- Yoko! Que estás aqui a fazer?

- O mesmo que tu. A aproveitar as minhas férias.Onde está a Sakura, querido?

- Aqui!

Yoko olhou para trás e viu uma Sakura com cara de quem estava prestes a dar-lhe uma sova.

- Olá amiga, então, estás a divertir-te com o Eriol?

- O Eriol está a divertir-se sim, mas com outra pessoa. Não achas que ele e a Tomoyo fazem um lindo par?

Yoko tentou disfaraçar a sua raiva. - O Eriol vai pagar-mas. - Disse para consigo.

- Já agora, baza, que estavamos muito bem até tu chegares!

- A praia é publica, pacóviazinha.

- Se me voltas a chamar isso...

- Deixa lá, Chiharu. Ela não vale a pena.

- Já cá estamos!

- Mimi! Tu vieste com eles?

- Vim. Com eles e com o meu namorado.

- Namoras com o Saloio? Francamente! - Disse Yoko, com sorriso trocista. - Que desilusão, Mimi! Eu sabia que tinhas pouco nivel mas nunca pensei que descesses tanto

- Olha, aqui quem tem pouco nivel és tu! - Disse Yumiji fora de si.

- Ora, seu...

- Já sei! Vais lhe chamar saloio, não é? Pois bem, se saloio é um rapaz como o Yumi, tomara muitos rapazes serem saloios! Pensei que eras minha amiga, mas agora sei o que pensas de mim pelas costas! Deves pensar que és o centro do universo e que ninguem te chega aos calacanhares! Sempre quis ser popular e rica como tu mas de que serve ser popular e rica se para isso tenho que pisar os que não o são? Tenho pena de ti, miuda! Não tens amigos, não tens amor! Podes até ser a miuda mais gira da escola mas por dentro não vales nada!

Custou, mas disse. Mimi deitou tudo aquilo que sentia cá para fora. E Yumiji pela primeira vez tinha enfrentado Yoko.

- Sabem que mais? Vou-me embora! Estou farta de gentinha como vocês. - Gritou dando um grande encontrão a Sakura que estava a beirinha da falésia e caiu!

- SAKURA!

Procuraram Yoko mas ela já ia longe.Olharam para baixo. Felizmente Sakura era uma excelente nadadora e conseguiu ir subir à supercifie. Mas a corrente era muito forte!

Shaoran precipitrou-se e foi imediatamente buscá-la. Ignorando a corrente, arriscou a vida e conseguiu traze-la de volta.

- Amor...Obrigada, não te preocupes eu já estou bem. - Dando-lhe um grande abraço.

- Que alivio! Eu pensei...Pensei que te ia perder...

- Mas não a perdeste. E ainda bem.

- Masaru!

- Estava aqui e vi tudo. Kinomoto, desculpa tudo aquilo que disse sobre ti. Enfrentaste tudo e isso só prova que gostas mesmo do Shaoran. Tu é boa rapariga. E espero que vocês também me perdoem.

- Sem ressentimentos. - Garantiu Takeshi.

- Igualmente. - Disse Chiharu.

- Nós também devemos um pedido de desculpas ao Shaoran. Julgámos-te mal.

- Não há problema.

Para celebrar a paz entre os grupos, foram todos fazer uma festa na casa de praia de Kaoro.

- Admira-me não andares no engate como sempre. Estavam tantas miudas na praia...E conhecendo-te como te conheço... - Troçou Kaoro.

- Minha querida, por mais miudas giras que hajam, só tenho olhos para uma...

- Já sei, a tua tulipa...

- Pessoal, aqui em frente de toda a gente...Quero pedir a ti, Kaoro Takenouchi, em namoro.

- Lá estás tu com essas brincadeira.

- Lamento desiludir-te, mas isto não é nenhuma brincadeira.

- Pois fica sabendo...A minha resposta é não. És um estupido e um D. Juan da treta.

Sano olho-a triste. - Pois fica tu sabendo, és uma chata e uma mandona. E DESISTO!

- Desistes? Quer dizer, tu andaste a fazer-te a mim apesar das minhas negas e agora desistes? És mesmo parvo. Não percebes nada. E já agora, a minha resposta é sim, aceito o teu pedido de namoro! - Anuiu Kaoro espetando-lhe um beijo de tirar o folego entre os aplausos e os assobios do resto do pessoal.

- Já não era sem tempo! - Disse Takeshi.

À noite, Shaoran estava sentado na varanda da casa.

- Não vais durmir? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Não tenho sono. Aconteceram tantas coisas...

- Pois foi. E aprendi muitas coisas.

- De qualquer maneira, todos nós aprendemos. Eu, por exemplo, aprendi a dar valor a quem realmente se deve dar.

- Tem graça, eu aprendi exactamente a mesma coisa. E também a ter coragem.

- Passámos por muita coisa, mas estamos juntos, e havemos de ficar sempre juntos. eu acredito nisso. E tu?

- Eu também. Graças a ti, descobri o amor. Apesar de tudo, correu tudo bem.

- Sim. correu tudo sobre rodas.

E assim acabou a história com um beijo terno à luz das estrelas.

FIM

Então? Gostaram do final?


End file.
